


Falling Petals

by Doublegyeoms



Category: GOT7
Genre: Angst, Character Death, I Don't Even Know, I Tried, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Sorry, M/M, What Have I Done, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:14:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21797446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doublegyeoms/pseuds/Doublegyeoms
Summary: It was one spring day when he met him; and another when he lost him.
Relationships: Jeon Jungkook/Kim Yugyeom, Kunpimook Bhuwakul | BamBam/Kim Yugyeom
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Falling Petals

**Author's Note:**

> I DONT KNOW WHY I WROTE THIS AT 2:00 AM INSTEAD OF SLEEPING BUT BLUE SIDE BY HOSEOK MADE ME DO IT KSHSKSHKSHSKSHSKJSJS
> 
> ANYWAY STAN GOTBANGTAN BECAUSE WE LOVE AND RESPECT FANDOMS IN THIS HOUSEHOLD 💆💆

“You’re here, again..” Kim Yugyeom looked up to see a petite man looking at him— a mixture of amazement and confusion clear in his eyes as yugyeom smiled politely.

“So are you.” He responded softly, as if he knew that the man will come to the exact same place on the exact same spot at the exact same date. And clearly, he does.

“I’m sorry if this come across as rude but.. you always seem to only come here during this day. I mean I have never seen you around unless it’s today.” The man said with a light chuckle. Yugyeom adverted his eyes to the wide green field infront of them, grass blades swiftly swinging in the rhythm of the wind, taking every fallen blossom petals to create a beautiful dancing swirl of pink hues under the bright sunny sky— _just like the first time_ ; he thought.

“It’s because this day is important to me. What about you?” He asked, glancing at the man who flinched at the sudden question.

“Me? I, umm.. well I don’t really know except for a fact that I came here knowing you will be here as well.” His little chuckle he made yugyeom's heart ache. It was what he expected; but still, no matter how much he prepares himself, the pain won’t just disappear.

“I hope you’re not being weirded out by me.” He added, scratching the back of his neck lightly with a nervous smile. Yugyeom shook his head before scooting over— patting the empty seat next to him with a smile; “Here, you must be tired of standing.”

The man took the offer with a small 'thank you', sighing in contentment as he stretched his long legs that were aching from the walk he took to get there. He doesn’t know why, but it felt like he knew the other like they have met before. However, he couldn’t remember where or when.

He was telling the truth when he said he had no idea why he came today, but it felt like he needed to; knowing that the other will be there sitting at the exact same bench on the same date for 4 years. He find it odd the first two, by the third time he took the courage to walk up to him but ended up chickening out before he could even say hello.

Yugyeom knew that. He knew that the man had been looking at him for the past 4 years. He must admit, the first year made him want to run towards him but he held himself back knowing his condition. So instead, he patiently waited, he waited for him to walk towards his direction and by the third it happened— albeit it was a fleeting moment when their eyes met before the man ran away.

“Can I ask you something?” He spoke tentatively whilst yugyeom nodded.

“Why?”

“What do you mean?”

“Why this spot? Why this day?”

“Have you ever wondered how the trees must’ve felt during the last day of spring?” The man was taken aback by the change of their conversation, confused as to what the relation between his question has with the trees during the last spring day.

“No…not really.”

“I do. I always wondered how the once beautiful trees looses all their petals every year. It must be a tiring cycle. To bloom with the knowledge that it won’t last. To see beauty and watch it fade.” Yugyeom whispered, picking up an orange-colored petal from the armrest of the bench delicately as to not let it crumble from his touch.

“We can touch this petal with ease during full bloom.. and yet they become too fragile by the end of it. Much like people.” He added as he clenched his fist, opening it after to show the man the crumbled remain of the once beautiful petal.

“People change. And so is everything around us.” The man spoke under his breath, understanding what yugyeom was implying.

“Yes. Change is constant, whether we love it or hate it, things can change in a blink of an eye, in a breath, in a heartbeat.”

“Does someone remind you of this place then?”

“…yes.”

“Where are they? Are they somewhere else?”

Yugyeom chuckled sadly as that, holding back the tears that were brimming in his eyes. He let out a breath before looking up as he started to blink fast in attempt to keep his tears at bay.

“Are you… are you okay?” The man whispered, the sudden worry of seeing the other close to tears occurring unknowingly.

“Yeah.. yeah it’s just.. it’s been years since I talked to him.”

“Oh… do you… want to talk about it?”

The man held his breath when the other looked at him, face still tilted upwards— not missing the lone tear that rolled on his cheek.

“I miss him, so much.” Yugyeom uttered, painful and soft but he still heard it. It was killing him, knowing that he’s so close and yet he couldn’t do anything. He couldn’t touch him, hug him, kiss him. He couldn’t tell him how happy he is, how sad he was, how lonely it was.

Yugyeom couldn’t do anything but to stare at him, hoping that one day; someday, he'll _eventually_ move on from the pain.

“He **was** always happy. No matter how sad life could get, he always find the way to make things a little less miserable. He never let his guard down, and sometimes I wish he would so I can comfort him. He was tough, life made him that way.” Yugyeom started, closing his eyes as memories started playing in his mind— his own little theater.

“We met today, 10 years ago. We met at a dance competition where were part of two different groups. I saw this odd looking boy and thought.. hey, what’s that dude doing here? He doesn’t look like a dancer to me.” He added with a little laugh. It’s still funny how he really looked thin that yugyeom swore he was worried if the boy can handle routines without breaking a bone or two.

“But then he started dancing and the minute he did, everything felt different. I saw the passion and love in his face, I knew that feeling the most since I dedicated half of my childhood dancing. Our team won the trophy but I couldn’t focus on it, I was busy looking for him and when I found him sulking at the corner, I knew I had to go there and cheer him up. It was probably not the best idea since we didn’t really know each other then, but thankfully it led to us being friends.” The man was listening intently to him and for some unknown reason, his heart seems to beat faster. There was just something about him telling his story that hits close to his _heart._

“I assume you became more than that?” He caught himself asking. Yugyeom peered with one eye before smiling dearly at the memory; _**“Yes.”**_

“We became inseparable. We were like magnets, wherever the other is, both are present. We practiced routines together, ate together, walk home together. We were always next to each other that people thought we were siblings. At first I dismissed it as a love for a best friend, neither of us knew we were going to fall in love with each other. But the feeling was there, of wanting nothing more than to spend more and more time with him.”

“It wasn’t until he started getting love letters from girls that I started to feel anxious and worried that he might like one and leave me. So I made it to point that he knows how I feel. I told him about how I feel the same day we met 2 years after. Lucky for me, he felt the same way too and so we started dating until end of 4th year in college. I knew something was up when asked me to go here in the middle of the night but I still went. This place… this bench..” Yugyeom trailed off, running his fingers along a carved promise that had been made years ago; “ _this is the place he asked for my hand in marriage_.”

The man was surprised, eyes wide as he looked at the solemn face the other was giving.

“So.. wait.. you two are engage? Are you married now? I mean.. you must be right? You two sound so in love.”

“We _were.“_

“...What?”

“We were engaged. Set to be married somewhere private with a few friends and family. We were so in love that fate must’ve felt jealous of us so she ruined it.” Yugyeom’s laugh was humorless, his eyes dull and his smile forced. The man instantly knew something must have had happen, the look in his face says it all.

“I’m sorry for asking..” He muttered, feeling a pang of guilt for having the man reminisced something so sorrowful.

“No. It’s fine. It’s been 4 years since the accident. Although I can’t say it doesn’t hurt as much. He… he went out of our shared apartment happy. He said he’s going out to buy something. If only I knew that’ll be the last time I’ll ever see his smile, that I’ll feel his warmth.. then maybe I should’ve held him a bit longer. Maybe the car that hit him would’ve pass by the time he left home.”

“Oh my god.. It was hit and run?”

“Yeah. We found the car through CCTV and the owner promised to pay for his… for his mistake. His parents were furious and wanted the owner to be sent to jail. I was too, but I knew he wouldn’t want to ruin someone else’s future. He’s just that kind.”

“So.. what happened then?”

“He paid for all the expenses regarding the accident. But even with that, what it took was greater than any amount. You know what’s worse? He went out to buy some dandelions since it was my favorite flower.. it was for our anniversary.”

“Oh…” The man breathe out, unconsciously reaching out to touch his hand. Yugyeom was surprised but didn’t do anything to move away.

“It’s funny. How I _met_ him at the same date I _lost_ him. A fucked up way of teaching me that change is inevitable and death is just the same.”

Yugyeom felt him squeeze his hand gently, as if letting him know that he is sorry for his loss. Shutting his eyes closed, he could feel the tears that were already escaping before he could even do anything about them.

“I’m sorry for your loss…”

“No.. you shouldn’t be sorry. No one should be. He didn’t die in vain.. his life may have ended, but he added a few more years to some.”

Yes. Yugyeom shouldn’t be sad.

“Jungkookie have always had a golden heart.” Yugyeom smiled through the pain, his vision a little blurry from the tears. Delicately, he turned his hand to hold the man’s own one. The man just looked at him, eyes not even once letting go of the other’s gaze.

Yugyeom knew that jungkook would be proud of what they did. Helping other people live a better life.

“I hope you live a better life, bambam-ssi.”

With that, yugyeom left, leaving bambam sitting alone on the bench as he watched yugyeom’s retreating figure. He was frozen on his seat, processing the words yugyeom have told him.

“ _Jungkookie have always had a golden heart.”_

_Could it be…_

Bambam flinched when he felt a drop of water on his hand, looking up to the sky to see no trace of rain before feeling something rolling down his cheek continuously.

Raising his hand, he touched his cheek only to come in contact with something wet— _tears._

He blinked, strangely calm even with the tears. He feels the pain, and yet he doesn’t know for what.

Or maybe it wasn’t his own tears..

But the tears coming from jungkook's heart.

It was him that felt the pain…

it was **_his_** heart.

-fin-


End file.
